The present invention relates to a motion transmitting apparatus which provides the motive force to activate a first and second vehicle function.
It is common to employ an electric motor to raise and lower the window of a vehicle or actuate a window wiper. Typically, these power mechanisms include a reversible, fractional horsepower, direct current electric motor to actuate a gear assembly through an armature shaft-mounted gear and gear system. The window mechanism is usually mounted within a driver or passenger side door to actuate the window. Similarly, the rear window wiper arrangement is usually mounted upon a pivoting liftgate of a minivan, station wagon, sport-utility vehicle or the like to actuate the wiper.
It is also common to employ an independent powered door lock or latch mechanism, typically actuated by a solenoid, which allows the driver or passenger side door to be locked or unlocked. Similarly, a separate liftgate lock is often mounted within the pivoting liftgate. These powered locks are also commonly operated by a separate electric motor or solenoid.
Typically separate motor or solenoid actuation systems are commonly required to actuate the various locks, power windows or rear wiper mechanisms individually. The traditional need for such a multiplicity of electromagnetic devices has increased the automotive vehicle weight and cost while further proving difficult to package within the often small spaces provided. This added weight is especially detrimental when the window mechanism, window lock, and their distinct respective electromagnetic devices, are all incorporated within a vehicle door or liftgate. Not only is the cost increased due to this multiplicity of these devices, but the individual assembly cost, electric wiring, and failure modes are increased.